Consumers desire accessories to protect their computing devices such as smartphones, or tablets. These accessories can comprise of protective cases, bumpers, stands, or wallet portfolios configured to hold the computing device. Consumers often carry their computer devices with them including to various entertainment venues. Entertainment venues are increasingly becoming more interactive such that venues seek ways to interact with consumers through a their mobile devices. One way consumers can interact with rides, shows, or design features of an entertainment venue is through applications on a computing device. Accessories can be designed to match the theme of the entertainment venue. However, currently available accessories do not have features that cause the computing device to perform certain actions (e.g., unlock features in one or more applications of the computing device.) It would be desirable for features of an accessory to unlock magical features on the computing device.